Mysterious Beast
by xXBlackPhantomXx
Summary: In this day and age almost all creatures have been wiped to the brink of extinction. As a result the once wild creatures were tamed and were put into breeding programs. A new species was uncovered in the Rocky Mountains. Arthur moved from England to work at the ENAZ. As a result he gets put in charge of this untamable beast. What happens when the two collide. Beast!Alfred/Arthur
1. Chapter 1

**Fourth book here I am. To all my esteamed readers I am happy for you all to be here. I really don't have much to say becasue this is the first chapter. Have fun reading see you at the bottom.**

**Ivan: Phantom does not own Hetalia becasue if she did there would be a lot of yaoi.**

**Warnings for this story include rape, violence, smut, lemon, Ivan, possible m-preg (probably not though), lauange and posside other themes.**

**~Mysterious Beast~**

**New Job**

In this day and age almost all creatures have been wiped to the brink of extinction. As a result the once wild creatures were tamed and were put into breeding programs to elongate the species life. During that time almost all the creatures once thought to be myths turned into fact. They were uncovered once all the other creatures were put into captivity and put into captivity themselves.

A new animal was caught in the Rocky Mountains. It was one with hair as blonde as wheat with a young one, who was a lighter blonde. Its hair was long, covering its entire body in long shaggy hair. The creature was a little taller than a normal sized horse. Its top canine teeth looked like it belonged to a saber tooth tiger. The front paws were the size of a human head with sharp claws with an extra one where the bend of its front leg was. A group of hunters had to give it enough tranquiller to put out a rhino. They said it looked like an overgrown wolf with elongated ears and teeth with claws as sharp as knifes.

Both the adult and child were now on the way to the Exotic North American Zoo in Kansas. It was about the size the size of a large sized town because off all the landed needed for the animals. The zoo was the only kind in the United States. Each major country was allowed to have one because it was government run do the safely for the creatures. Workers were selected through a very strict process, sometimes they had to be brought into the country to work.

The baby was let out first in a quarantine area while the adult had to be brought into a bigger cage. When the baby awoke it looked frightened. It curled up in a corner between the back walls to get as far away from the strange creatures at the cage bars. When the adult came to it went into a rage. It started throwing itself against the bars and walls at full force. The noise it made was almost ear-piercing. It had to be shot with a sedative to calm it down. The older lied down once the sedative took effect. It started to make low grunts in the back of its throat. A noise could be heard from the younger one from the other end of the room. It was the only assurance the older got before it fell asleep.

**~ Mysterious Beast~**

"Arthur, mon ami, are you happy to be here!" A happy Frenchman said.

"Francis, how my times do I do I have to tell you to stop calling me that." The Englishman hit Francis with his over the shoulder bag.

"Don't be like that; we are going to be working in the same place anyways." Francis shrugged.

"Wrong, we are going to be working at the same establishment but in different departments."

"Stop taking the fun out of everything. I am going to be working in the veterinary clinic so whenever one of your animals is sick you have to see me during working hours. What habitat are you working in?"

"I don't know the name, all I know if that they found the creature a month ago and they can't train it. The older one already killed two people who got to close. The child already warmed up to people. I think they are hosting a contest to name the new animal."

Arthur and Francis we waiting at the airport for their ride to their new work place. They were going check out the facility before going to the houses they were going to be staying in. The government gave houses to the workers of the facility in a living area just outside of the parks boarder to all easier access to work, cars too. Of course the towns were under strict laws: no alcohol, streets had to be cleared by ten pm etc. Each town had a different set of laws that the workers had to abide by. There was a store in the next town over which was not even thirty minutes by car.

"At least the economy recovered. I mean it would suck coming here, now look at it, it is the third hi-tech country in the world." Francis stretched.

Francis was right in the past years America's economy show up. It happened because more American made products were being sold thus keeping the money in the country. Its debt was being paid off by the millions at a time. The surplus in money had made prices drop so things were cheaper. More jobs were opening making the unemployment rate drop. It became easier for people the support themselves and their children. The average was three children per household. America was now high-tech just behind China in second and Japan in first.

"How much longer will it be until the car arrives?" Arthur complained.

"Arthur, mon ami, it have been waiting ten minutes. I want to see my house and the zoo too but I'm not in that big of a rush." He patted Arthur's shoulder.

"Don't touch me frog. Ew now I have to burn this shirt."

"Are you Arthur Kirkland and Francis Bonnefoy?" A black haired, black eyed Asian said walking towards the duo. "My name is Kiku Honda and I am here to escort and welcome you two to EAMZ."

The two men followed the Japanese man to the parking to where his car was parked. They watched as the city went past them as they went into the countryside. The group came to some gates. Kiku rolled down his window and passed his ID card through the scanner. When the gate opened the car started to move again. No sooner than ten minutes they were in a town.

"I have been asked to show you your house before I go and show you your work places. There is a parking lot at the back of the zoo for the workers cars. For today I will be driving you back and forth." After a few moments they pulled into the driveway of a one story house with a garage. "This is Francis's house. All of the houses are one story and the inside can be painted any colors you so choose but the outside have to stay the same." Kiku dug into the bag in the passenger seat and came out with something. 'This is your keys to the house and the car."

"I am just going inside and drop my things off I can take a look at it later." Francis said walking to the trunk that as already open to retrieve his things.

"I am going to do the same thing." Arthur said.

Kiku handed him the key as Francis jumped back in the car. A few turns later and they were at Arthur's house. He quickly got his luggage from the trunk and went into the house. Arthur just placed his bags on the floor without a glance before locking the door behind him and walking back to the car. They arrived into the worker's parking lot to see an ambulance. Kiku parked at the car and started to walk to the entrance.

"Looks like he got another one, which makes four this month, how many more people are he going to go through." Kiku sighed.

"May I ask who?" Francis said.

"The mysterious beast, we call him A. He is highly temperamental. A has killed two people and ripped limbs of one," The paramedics came rushing by with woman on a gurney, trying to stop the bleeding, "Make that two. He does not care if your male or female he will attack. I feel sorry for you Arthur-san."

"Me? Why?" Arthur was confused.

"You are in charge of A." Kiku's voice had sadness in it, "It is horrible to lose collogues before you even get to meet them."

Francis gave Arthur a worried glace but continued down the hallway. Francis was shown where he is going to work first because it was closest. It looked like a normal place. The room was sectioned off. There were the examination rooms, surgery rooms, quarantine rooms and the storage rooms. Francis was taking a tour with of one of the doctors while Kiku and Arthur waited outside.

"Do you all have a reason why A is acting like he is?" Arthur asked leaning against the wall.

"Nope none at all, the team keeps his calm using sedatives because if did not what you saw back there coming in would be an everyday occurrence." Kiku said.

"He is that bad."

"Hai but we can't see the problem why though. He is always on edge never letting us get close."

"You work there too."

"Hai but I work with the young one. We called her Zara; she looks like a miniature version of A." Kiku said with a smile. "She is a really sweet thing once you get to know her. I am actually the first person that could get close and touch her without her running away or trying to bite. A never lets anyone near you cannot even touch the cage. We cannot let them out into the habitat until we can train A."

"I hope I can live to tell the tale." Arthur laughed.

"Alright mon ami time to go see Arthur's job."

The trio had to exit the back of the zoo and was lead into the path. There were tourists all around with cameras taking pictures of the animals. Arthur had only been to the exotic zoo in England once before so he loved the journey. There were tigers, lions, phoenixes, nagas, sphinxes, Minotaur, centaurs and many others but that was just small fraction of the land animals because there were also sea animals.

"Arthur you look like a child in a candy shop." Francis chuckled.

"Shut it frog. My family wasn't like yours and could go every year."

Arthur looked to the side and saw that one of the exhibits was covered in a black force field and the camera monitors were down. "What happened over there?"

"Some of the animals must have gotten into a fight and not to scare the little kids we put that up and the monitors that follow the animals are turned off. It is also sound proof so nothing can be heard from inside, well only to those who are in the back area." Kiku replied.

Arthur continued to move down the path, watching all the animals go by. They soon came to an area which was not sealed off but the monitors were down. That told people that there was no animal in there yet. Kiku led them further until they took a left down an alleyway. There was rest stop, vending machines and restrooms down this alleyway. Kiku swiped his ID card in the slot and punched in a number making the door slid open.

"You will learn the number needed to get into that habitat later. Follow me." Kiku beckoned with his hand as he passed through the door.

Arthur and Francis did as they were told. The howls and cries were heard coming from down the hallway. The noise made a shiver course down Arthur spine. A man came running down the hallway with a sedative. Kiku ran after him making Arthur and Francis follow suit. When they arrived in the room it was a chaos. People were running around trying to calm the beast down at the end of the hall. The hall was big enough to have two male elephants walk side by side and still have room.

Arthur looked to his right and saw Kiku comforting the young creature. He figured the one in the back was A. A call rang out from the little one witch the big one responded too. He knew what was happening it was separation anxiety. The big one did not like having the younger one away from him.

"Don't shoot him." Arthur managed to scream over the yelling. The only sound in the room heard was from the caged animal. "Don't shoot him, I know what's wrong."

The crowd watched him as he went into the smaller ones cage. The younger one was not sure wither she could trust the man or not. Her only option was to try to bury herself into Kiku. Arthur started making a 'shhhh' sound which calmed the younger one. She slowly nudged Arthur's hand with her snout. Arthur started to pet the creature making it come towards him and away from Kiku.

He grabbed a small patch of fur and stood up. The younger creature followed Arthur out the cage and down the hall. The crowd watched in awe as the younger creature followed the new man once he had his hand off of her. As the duo walked even closer to A the calls and howls quieted down. When they were standing in the front of the calling stopped and the bigger one stepped away from the cage. Arthur got the gate open and led the younger one in. He knew he was putting himself in danger going into the cage.

"Arthur-san what have you done." Kiku called running towards Arthur.

Arthur looked and noticed how the entire crew's mouths were dropped and their eyes were wide. They followed after Kiku running to see what happened. When all the people looked into cage they saw something they never thought they would see. A was curled up facing them and the little one was burying herself in A's fur beneath his upper arm, snuggling close to his body. Both creatures looked like they fell into a blissful sleep.

"Arthur-san, how did you know that was going to work?" Kiku asked dumbfound.

"It looked like separation anxiety. Bringing the two together would stop it." Arthur shrugged.

"What I am surprised as that he did not attack for even being nears his mate."

"'Mate', what do you mean?" Arthur raised an eyebrow.

"As far as we know they are the only ones of their species. He may be raising it to become its mate later on."

"Can I go look around the place?" Arthur asked.

"I want to also I don't want to get lost." Francis butted in.

"Yeah, you will be getting your IDs tomorrow." Kiku said.

Before leaving Arthur looked at the two creatures again. The scene before him warmed his heart. To him the creatures seem more like father and daughter then two mates. With that last look he was off to explore the rest of his workplace.

**~Mysterious Beast~**

**So how did ya'll like it. I really want to know because I want to know if I have to amp it up for anything. To me the first chapter is the alwasy the hardest caught you will never know how the readers will react to it. I love writing Beast!Alfred. My other one has Merman!Alfred. For some reason I like writing Creature!Alfred probably becasue there arn't many cause it is usually Creature!Arthur. More reviews means chapters come out faster but with school, my job, band practice, and diving lessons I type as fast as I can for my readers so just have pasients. Bye-bye for now review please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I got the second chapter out *does a little dance* A secret gets revealede later on in the chapter. I loved writing this chapter so much. I really have nothing else much to say so see you at the bottom.**

**Ivan: Phantom does not own Hetalia.**

**~Mysterious Beast~**

**Playdate**

Arthur came in the next day tired. For some reason he could not sleep until three in the morning. He tried everything he could think of: drinking warm milk, just lying there in the dark, etc. His body was wide awake but his mind was tired but could not convey the message to his body.

He groggily walked through the empty walkways. The animals were just being let out after eating their breakfast. He stopped and watched the tigers and the cubs run out of the sleeping quarters. The cubs were play fighting while their parents lounged on the rocks and climbed the trees.

Arthur continued on his path to A's and Zara's holding area. With a yawn he slid his ID card into the reader and punched in the code. Walking down the corridor he noticed some people running around frantic. He quickly broke into a run to see what the people were doing.

A was lying on the ground of his cage. Zara was laying in the cage adjacent to A's. Arthur calmed down a little when he saw that it was the veterinary team scurrying around. A blond streak flew across his vision. On a closer look he noticed it was Francis running with a medical box with his hair pulled back dressed in dark blue scrubs and a while coat.

"Francis what are you doing?" Arthur called.

Francis turned around quickly on one foot to see who called him, "One second Arthur." He turned again, going back to his job.

Arthur waited five minutes before Francis came back, 'Again, what is going on?"

"It is almost time for their quarantine time to be up so we are taking tests. We are rushing to finish up Zara before A so he does not start randomly attacking." Francis said.

"About how long might that be?"

"At will take at least another fifteen minutes for A but ten for Zara."

"I'll go get their food ready, it has to be defrosted."

"Alright right, oh Kiku wanted to see you."

"Thanks frog." Arthur said walking away. He found Kiku talking to one of the other workers. "Kiku you wanted to see me."

Kiku said good-bye to the person he was talking to, "Hai. I need help getting A to like people. Zara is used to me and she trust you so if we can show A that we can be trusted we can possibly get close to him."

Arthur thought about it for a little, "I am guessing that is we bring Zara into the habitat for a short time then we bring her back that would possibly show A that we are not going to hurt him."

"That could work." Kiku agreed.

"Don't we need to get their food ready?"

"Hi, let's go defrost it so it will be ready."

**~Mysterious Beast~**

Francis was getting a needle ready to draw blood from A. He crouched down so that he was by A's front leg. Compared to A Francis felt small. He rubbed an area on the paw with an alcohol pad, after moving some fur, and stuck the needle in the vein.

He put the tube in the latch and watched blood flow into the vile. Francis did this eight more times. Each tube was going to be tested for a certain disease. After he pulled out the needle out he put on a gauge and wrapped it in a bandage.

"Francis, Zara is done." Another doctor called out.

"Alright, I am almost done with here. I still have a few things to do." Francis called back.

"Remember he is going to wake up soon." The doctor called again.

"I haven't forgotten." Francis laughed.

Francis continued working for another three minutes before something unexpected happened. A's eyes opened with murder in them. Francis shot up to get away but A was faster. A's claws grabbed Francis by his coat then threw him to the far wall away from the door, unconscious. He stood on all fours, at his true height, shaking his head from the medication. With the door open to his and Zara's cage he ran through his cage door, making everybody run in fear.

An assistant shot A in the hind leg with tranquilizer. A picked up Zara by the scruff of her neck and ran out of the cage and down the corridor at full speed. The entire team was running after them but the beasts were gaining distance.

Arthur was walking back with Kiku pushing a cart of raw meat when something slammed into the side of his head. He fell after flying a few feet. When his eyes snapped open he saw a flash of blonde fur running away. Kiku helped Arthur to his feet before taking off after the creature. Arthur watched as most of the people working running after the creature as well.

When A got to the loading dock of the corridor he gently placed Zara down and started looking for the switch. He found it on the left side of the large medal door and switched it up with his snout. He quickly picked up Zara again when the people were getting too close for comfort. When there was enough room for him to go through he ran out into the park.

The tranquilizer was starting to take effect, he felt sleepy. He kept running at full speed to trying to find his way out of the park. He took twists and turns, getting himself more lost in the process than he already was. His body was getting heavy and his eyelids were getting heavy. All his muscles protested every step he took. His instinct, and his promise, was telling him to protect the child and keep her safe from the humans. He was starting to slow down but forced himself to speed up.

A fell to the ground in mid-run. He landed on his shoulder to keep from landing on Zara. The younger one was now awake but still groggy. She looked around to see where she was at and noticed she was not surrounded by gray bars. When she turned her head she saw A laying on the ground, still.

**~Mysterious Beast~**

The team split up to search for A and Zara. Kiku was especially worried. They had yet to put the tracker on either of them. All they knew that A was going to be incapacitated for a while. Zara was not going leave A's side so all they had to look for was A.

"Feliciano said they ran past his habitat and they turned left a few down." A voice said over the radio.

Feliciano was one of the first mythical creatures to come to ENAZ. He was a siren. Feliciano had Italian ancestry so he had brown hair and mocha eyes, which were closed most of the time. He had a weird curl on the left side of his head, which was opposite of his brother Lovino, which he called their erogenous zone. He always helped when there was something the teams were looking for.

Kiku ran towards the directions he was given. When he did he heard shorting coming from some people his body instantly stated running as fast as it could. His mind was preparing for the worst. The group of team members was spread out in a large circle. What Kiku saw before him was heartbreaking.

Zara was nudging A and whimpering. She would nudge his head and watch it roll back. Zara would paw at his neck or paw expected it to move but it did not. She buried herself below A's paw and in his fur trying to get close to him. The whimpering she made was hard on everybody's hearts.

"Kiku, go." Someone nudged him.

"Why me, what is so special about me?" Kiku said.

"She likes you." Another person said.

Kiku sighed before walking up to the beast duo, "Zara come see."

The younger one just looked at him with sadness in her eyes.

Kiku got closer, crouched down and extended his hand, "Come on, I promise nothing is wrong with him."

Zara looked at A before looking back at Kiku. She slowly inched our form under the larger arm. She kept her body low to the ground, ears back and tail between her legs. When she got close she stopped and nudged his hand. Kiku scratched behind her ear like he did the first time she allowed him to get close. Lucky for him she was only the size of a full grown wolf so he was able to pick her up.

Kiku carried Zara away from the scene, "Let's go introduce you to someone."

Zara whimpered a little as they walked. Kiku came to a door. He slid his ID through the reader and punched in his code. The door slid open allowing the duo to move forward. The bundle of fur in Kiku's arms started to fidget once the door slid shut. He placed her down on the ground. She stayed close to his legs with her ears down.

"Nothing is going to hurt you." Kiku said. Zara just looked up at him in reply. "We are going met someone. He doesn't bite."

They got to the holding cages of a habitat. Kiku walked through the corridor looking in the cages. They were all empty meaning that the creature he was looking for was already out with its parents. He walked to the door leading to the habitat. Zara got low to the ground again when Kiku started to lift the gate.

"Gupta, come." Kiku called out.

A few moments later a sphinx appeared in the gate. Zara started whimpering again and tried to get even lower to the ground than she already was. Gupta was an Egyptian sphinx; there are a few species across the globe. He was about the size of Zara so Kiku thought it was easier for them to get along. Gupta was still young so he was smaller than his parents. His parents were almost the size of A but about a half a foot smaller, by height and width.

Gupta slowly walked past Kiku and towards the shaking Zara. He stopped in front of her before circling her a few times. Kiku was ready to stop a fight if one broke out. Gupta stopped in front of Zara once again and nudged her with his paw. Zara stopped whimpering and looked up.

"Come on let's play." Gupta said.

Kiku stood shocked. All sphinxes could talk, it was a known fact, but Gupta barely talked just like his mother. His mother and father would hold a conversation. His father would ask questions and his mother would only talk when called upon. Gupta talked only when necessary, this was not often. He was introduced to other children to play with before but paid no attention to them and just played with his mother's tail.

Zara's answer was to pounce on Gupta, catching him off guard. Kiku watched as Gupta and Zara rolled around on the ground. Gupta ran into the habitat to get away from the onslaught on Zara's attacks. Zara ran through the gate entrance only to by attack by Gupta when she went in. Kiku followed the playing duo into the habitat. They reached the large clearing in the front of the habitat. Out of the corner of his eye Kiku saw a larger creature appear.

"I have never seen my son play before." Gupta's father, Muhammad, said coming out of the clearing.

"Hai, I have never seen him have any interaction with any of the other ones we brought." Kiku replied.

Muhammad lay down beside Kiku's legs, "It is nice for a change. He is usually so drawn into himself."

"Zara's mate tried to run away with her when he had an opening. We had to use a tranquilizer on him and he was down a few habitats away from here. I brought her here to cheer her up."

"I saw that. He looked more like a frightened father trying to save his child instead of a mate."

"What do you mean?" Kiku asked.

"The way he was acting."

Kiku and Muhammad watched Zara and Gupta play for about an hour and a half. In the end they were both tired and Zara had the upper hand. When it was time to go Kiku picked up the sleepy Zara and said good bye to the two sphinxes. He walked back to the holding cages cradling Zara in his arms. When he got back there were not many people running around.

**~Mysteries Beast~**

Arthur had an ice pack to his head. Francis had an ice pack to his head, just like Arthur but, his arm was in a sling. Apparently A gave them both a concussion and Francis a broken arm. Arthur was walking around the corridor while Francis stood on the bench.

"Stop pacing." Francis said.

"How can I, no one knows where Zara is." Arthur said.

"She is going to come back, someone has her." Francis said trying to calm Arthur down.

Arthur started to bite his thumb, "What if no one has her?"

Francis was able to open his mouth when he saw Kiku walk in cradling Zara in his arms. Arthur rushed over and started talking to Kiku. Kiku was apologizing over and over again about not telling where he brought her.

"Kiku, where did you bring her?" Arthur asked once they were close to Francis.

"I brought her to the sphinx habitat. She got along with Gupta better than I expected. They played a while so both of them are sleepy." Kiku answered.

"A is freaking out in his cage. He is worried sick about her and along with everyday else." Arthur yelled.

A started ramming into the cage bars again when he heard his name and smelled the younger. Kiku walked to the cage door with Arthur flanking him. A moved away from the door to allow the door to be opened, he wanted Zara back. Arthur unlocked the door and allowed Kiku to go into the cage. Kiku placed Zara on the ground and watched A get close to him to pick up Zara by the scruff of her neck. A walked away from the Japanese man and curled around the younger creature.

"Daddy." A tiny voice called out.

Arthur and Kiku looked around for the source of the voice. All they saw the two creatures in the cage in a quiet sleep. They walked away from the cage to go do their paperwork. Francis followed behind them because he and Arthur had to stay up for twenty-four hours. He was going to do something to annoy Arthur for the remaining time.

**~Mysterious Beast~**

Arthur walked back to the beast's holding cells. He finished his paperwork and was able to sneak away from Francis for a while. He really wanted to know about the two creatures' relationship. What he was going to do was observe them some more and see how A was going to react to him. Something was heard down the corridor.

"You made sure you did not talk to them." A male voice rang in the corridor.

"I made sure I did not daddy." A young female voice replied.

Arthur quietly walked down the corridor. He tried to make sure he did not make any loud noises. When he got close enough to look inside the cage he stopped and watched. He saw next startled him. The younger creature was running around the older one. He saw their mouths moving.

"Make sure you don't. If they find out who knows what might happen to us." The older one's voice rang out. To Arthur the voice sounded like sweet honey. "We have to get out of here somehow. I want to get back home."

"Papa I want to go back home too."

The older one nudged the younger one with his snout, "I'll get you home and we can see everybody again."

"Even Aunt Madeline!"

"Even Aunt Madeline, and everyone else."

Arthur stepped forward with a loud 'thud' which alerted Alfred, "You can talk!"

**~Mysterious Beast~**

**Now they can talk. Who saw that coming? You are never going to guess what is going to happen next it is totally unexpected. How do you think is is going to play out now that Alfred can talk. The little one will be revealed in the next chapter. In this chapter a few hints of what is to come appered lets see if you can point them out. I have nothing else to say but REVIEW. Bye-bye**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mein Gott this is late. This chapter would have been out last week but I caught a nasty bug. It has been unnaturaly cold for South Louisiana tonight it is getting down to like 39 degrees and it's suppuse to be Springtime down here right now. The orginal chapter has been split into two chapters becasue of how long it was. For some reason I ke****pt writing and writing without stoping to I had to split it up to keep the word count to its normal level.**

**Ivan: Phantom does not own Hetalia. **

**Warning: I don't think there is any only the mentions of death and I think swearing.**

**~Mysterious Beast~**

**Habitat**

The little one stopped running around and hid under the older. It had no idea what was about to happen. Arthur and A was in a staring contest. Arthur found himself on the losing end of the battle. He diverted his eyes from A's piercing blue ones. The larger creature walked to the cage bars.

"So you learned our secret human." A said in a poison laces voice.

"So this whole time you knew what we were saying." Arthur responded.

"We are not stupid. We know more than you know."

"Are you saying we are inferior to your species?"

"Exactly, we don't lock other creatures up." A lashed his paw out the cage.

Arthur had to jump back almost three feet, "Don't you know we did that for their protection. Most creatures were on the brink of extinction. Humans were invading their natural habitat and killing them for sport."

"You should have left us alone. We are far from extinct. My race will never die out."

"How do you know that?"

"My race is on that can change with the times. We know how to adapt."

"How do you know that, times are changing? Humans need more room to live and are moving to any space available."

"We have been here since before the land was even found by the Eastern settlers. We had no problems before they came."  
"The Native Americans were there before the Eastern powers."

"We had no problems with the Native Americans. We worked side by side to hunt, gather food, settle and move. It was a peaceful relationship until the Eastern powers came and disrupted it all."

"You act like you know the exact history."

"I do. Do you even know how old I am?" A screamed. "I have seen more than you. I have scars from the Seven Years' War do I have to name more for you. I went in to protect my people. I could tell you every detail like it was yesterday."

"Arthur-san are you her? I hear voices." Another voice came in.

"I'm in here Kiku." Arthur called back.

The smaller man walked forward, "We were wondering where you went off to Arthur-san."

"Mon ami, why did you leave me alone like that, I was lonely." Francis said from behind Kiku.

"I wanted to leave you frog." Arthur growled.

"Who were you talking to in here? I am sure I heard another voice." Kiku said.

The smaller creature's ears perked up and ran from the larger, "Kiku!" she said jumping on the bars.

"Did she talk?" Francis said pointing at the younger.

"You have a problem with that?" A said.

"When could you do that A-san?" Kiku said dumbfound.

"First, I could always do it. Second, my name is not 'A' it's 'Alfred' and she is my daughter Amelia, so get all that mate thing out of ya'll head." The beast now known as Alfred said.

"Your daughter, then shouldn't she be with her mother?" Francis said.

Alfred's eyes looked away with sadness in his eyes, which Amelia noticed and started running between her father's front legs trying to comfort him in the only way she knew, "I rather not talk about it." He said looking at his daughter.

Kiku took the hint and changed the subject, "Alfred-san I have a proposition for you. If you will not attack any of us we will put you both in the habitat so you will not be locked up in here. We can at least come to a compromise"

"What I have to preform to?"

"No, just stay in the habitat, go to the front every once in a while."

"I can do that."

"Tomorrow we will let you go in; we are also putting a microchip in also."

"I'm not letting you put anything in me if I don't know what it is." Alfred said baring his fangs.

"It's a microchip that gathers data." Francis informed. "It shows different status: stress levels, heartbeat, as well as general data such as height, weight, blood type, hair color, eye color, etc. It also has a GPS just in case. All the microchip is for is if an animal gets shipped to another country the information is already there and to track it to make sure it arrives at the destination."

"Kiku can I go play with Gupta again." Amelia said running to the bars again.

Kiku crouched down by the cage and scratched behind Amelia's ear, "Tomorrow if your father allows."

"Kiku I thank you for taking care of my daughter for me." Alfred said with a head nod.

"It was nothing Alfred-san." Kiku bowed.

Alfred bowed his head before looking at his daughter, "Alright you time for bed."

"But daddy," Amelia whined.

"No 'but's little one, time for bed if you want to play tomorrow."

Amelia's ears perked up before walking to her father in defeat, "You big meanie."

"Whatever you say," Alfred said walking to the back of the cage.

Alfred lied down and curled into a ball once he was in the back of the room. Amelia walked on her father until she got to the top and pawed around before lying down by his head. Alfred moved a little to get comfortable. Soon bother creatures were asleep soundly around each other.

"We got twelve more hours left Arthur." Francis called.

"I am not spending my time around you. I am going read." Arthur said.

"That hurt mon ami, you don't want to be around me no. That's harsh." Francis said following Arthur.

"Those two never get along." Kiku said shaking his head before following the arguing duo.

In the cage Alfred's ear twitched at the lack of noise. He opened his eyes to look around the room but found his sight blocked by his daughter's head. A sigh escaped his muzzle before falling into a peaceful sleep.

**~Mysterious Beast~**

"Alfred, hold still." Francis growled.

"Coming from the man that is trying to stab me with a huge needle," Alfred said moving his paw again.

"It's the chip I told you about yesterday, it had to go under the skin."

"What about a collar? Wouldn't that work just as well?"

"Alfred-san, Amelia is done and ready to go into the habitat." Kiku said walking into a cage.

Amelia ran around Kiku's legs, "Come on daddy, I wanna go."

"Fine," Alfred said. He lied down and put his paw out, "Just get it over with."

"Alright," Francis nodded to his assistant who went and sit on Alfred's paw to stop him from jerking. Francis used an alcohol swab on the area before pushing the needle in. "There all done."

"God that hurt," Alfred said shaking his paw once the assistant was off.

Amelia ran to her father and started pushing on his hind leg with her head, "Get going I wanna go explore."

"Alright, I'm going pushy." Alfred grumbled moving his leg making Amelia stumble.

"Does she always get excited like that?" Kiku asked.

"Only when she wants something," Alfred sighed.

Kiku pressed the button to lift the gate, "Will you allow her to see Gupta later?"

"Of course, she needs to make friends. If you don't mind can I go to?"

"Of course, you probably want to know who she is getting along with."

"I'm just worried. She is the only thing I have left of her mother, reminds me a lot too."

Kiku noticed the look in Alfred's eyes when he spoke, "If you doing mind me asking how did she die. It looks like it holds heavy on your heart Alfred-san."

"Amelia's mother died in childbirth with the rest of her siblings. There were three others, three boys. She was the only one that survived the first hour of their birth." Alfred watched Amelia take off laughing into the habitat. "I never had the heart to tell her she had siblings. I told everyone else around her to keep quiet about it also. She looks so much like her mother, especially her eyes."

"Alfred-san you want to talk to someone about it. I won't tell a soul it just looks like you need someone to listen." Kiku said patting Alfred's front leg.

"I may take you up offer one day." Alfred stepped into the habitat.

"Just know I am here to listen."

"Alright, see you later."

"Bye." Kiku pressed the button to close the gate.

**~Mysterious Beast~**

_ When is this going to end?_ Alfred thought.

He was lying down in front of the habitat. Amelia was still running around the habitat exploring every nook and cranny. The children came running with their parents in tow outside the habitat all day. Alfred lost count on how many times he saw a camera go off. An animal cry rang out which made Alfred's ears perk up. He lifted his head to find the sound.

_ What was that?_ Alfred thought.

The same cry rang out. Alfred turned his head to see Amelia stuck at the top of the high rocks at the very back of the habitat. He could not suppress a laugh. Amelia loved heights and being high but hated heights because she could never get down. When she got up, five times out of ten, could not get down.

Alfred got up from his comfortable spot and walked towards the rock formation. He looked up at the forty foot wall of rock. In one leap he jumped up ten feet. It only took him three leaps on the almost vertical stone to reach his daughter.

"How did you get so high?" Alfred whispered.

"I climbed now I can't get down." Amelia whispered back weaving herself into her father's front legs.

"There is a way to get down, come on I'll show you so you don't have to be rescued again."

Alfred started walking along the edge with Amelia walking under him. Soon they came to a steep ramp and started walking down. Amelia was staying behind her father's legs to stop herself from falling, which she almost did a few times. The slope was steep making a turn every ten feet or so before making another sharp turn. Once they were on the ground Amelia started rolling around on the grass.

"Oh sweet ground," Amelia happily said.

"Don't climb then." Alfred replied.

"But I can't help it, I am your daughter. Aunt Mei told me I acted like you when you were younger." Amelia cocked her head to the right, "So does that mean I am going to get boring."

Alfred's body became rigid before relaxing and bending his head down, "Boring am I," In one swift gesture of his paw Alfred knocked over his daughter on her back and started nuzzling her belly with his muzzle, "You give?"

Amelia tired prying her father off by kicking his muzzle laughing, "Never!"

A swift kick close to Alfred's eye made his head involuntary move back. Amelia took the opening and bolted towards the clearing. Once Alfred regained his senses he took off after his daughter. By the time he reached the clearing Amelia just got there. The younger looked around for an escape route.

Amelia started to run but was quickly caught. Alfred used his paw to lightly push his daughter down. When she got up he would push her back down. The people's faces above him were covered in horror. Someone out of the corner of Alfred's eye was video tapping the scene. A plan formed in Alfred's head just to mess with the people.

**~Mysterious Beast~**

"Vash how many more do we have to read." Lilli said sitting in her brother office helping him write down all the names.

The man sitting behind the desk was stern looking at first glance but was actually soft for kids and his sister. He had blonde hair and grass green eyes. The normally trigger happy man was soft and calm around his sister. Currently reading glasses were sitting on his nose while a pen rested in his hand.

"This is just yesterdays. " Vash replied.

The Exotic North American Zoo was currently having a name contest to name the new species of animal. They had a scientific name just not a general name. Vash had heard that the two beasts were just released into their habitat this morning. From the reports he was getting back from Kiku they were doing just fine.

"How long is this contest going on?" Lilli asked.

"About another two weeks."

"Why, it is going to take forever with us two only."

"I usually have other people helping me but you're here today and I wanted some quality time with my sister. I haven't seen you in five months since you're off to college."

"That's sweet Vash. I checked out the new ones today."

"You did, how does it look?"

"It looks wonderful just like the mountains in the back and a forest in the front. The young on was really hyper, running around the habitat. The older one was relaxed watching the younger one."

"Kiku told me this morning that they are father and daughter."

"They look alike. Both their eyes are so pretty. The older eyes are a sky blue while the younger was a purple-blue color it was so pretty."

"From what I understand the little one likes people maybe I can take you to see her."

Lilli's eyes lit up, "Can I?"

Vash just smiled, "After we finish this."

"Alright," Lilli said going back to work of calling out names to her brother while he wrote them down.

She was really looking forward to meet the new addition to the ENAZ family.

**~Mysterious Beast~**

**Alfred and Amelia are father and daughter. He has a plan for the people watching. Lilli and Vash have been intorduced. For some reason I like putting Vash in an authority position, in Biodiversity he is the head of the instunte, here he is the head of the zoo. Well Lilli meets Amelia in either the next chapter or the one after that, dependes on the word count. I think this chapter is crap probably becasue it does not reveal that mush information. If you can guess how old Alfred is you will get a fresh baked cookie and I gave ya'll a hint about it. If ya'll can guess who Amelia's mother and you guess right you get another cookie. Another secret about Alfred's species will be revealed in three to four more chapters and it is a doose. I really don't have much to say. See you next chapter.**

**Ivan: *waves* Bye-bye. Review comrades**


End file.
